Social networks such as Facebook®, Twitter®, Foursquare®, Linkedin® have been able to attract millions of users. These users have enrolled on the social networks and perform a variety of activities such as sharing information, making groups, connecting with people, posting comments, sharing feelings, and the like. There are millions of activities being performed on these social networks every day. The activities, preferences, habits, and demographic profile of the users may be mined as data from these social networks. It must be understood that the data mined or fetched from the social network may be of different types, and/or may relate to contextual behavior of a community or group of users. Analyzing the data is a complex task as there is a complex relationship among the data.
In order to analyze the data, several complex algorithms may be required for comprehending relationships among data. It is further cumbersome to derive conclusions based upon the analysis of the data due to uncertainty in the behavior of the users and ever changing trends in the social network. The data may be analyzed for performing business related activities in the social network. The business related activities may include advertizing or promoting a product or a service in the social network.